harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleamont Potter
Fleamont Potter (b. pre-1909 – d. 1979) was a pure-blood wizard, the son of Henry Potter. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor House. At some point after graduating Hogwarts he married Euphemia, and became the father of James Potter I and the paternal grandfather of the famous Harry Potter. He was also the great-grandfather of James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. Biography Early life Fleamont was born into the wealthy pure-blooded Potter family, to Henry Potter, a prominent Wizengamot member. He was named after his paternal grandmother's maiden name, as it was her dying wish that he perpetuate her maiden name, which would otherwise die out. He started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. Due to the teasing he got for his first name, he often got into fights over it, to which he would later attribute his dexterity at duelling. At some point and per the family tradition, he inherited the Cloak of Invisibility from his father Henry Potter, who was a distant descendant of Ignotus Peverell. After his graduation, Fleamont developed Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, sales of which quadrupled the family gold. On 29 November 1926, the Daily Prophet ran a front page story on how his hair potion had wooed American witches. Upon retirement, he sold the company at a vast profit. Marriage and family Fleamont married Euphemia Potter, and although the family prospered, they had difficulty in having children.They eventually gave up the hope of having a son or daughter of their own. However, in 1959, to the couple's shock and surprise, Euphemia became pregnant. Their son, James, was born on 27 March, 1960. Since the Potters had James later in their lives, he was their only child, and was pampered and cherished accordingly.11 Around 1976, Fleamont and Euphemia took in their son's best friend, Sirius Black, who had run away from home at age 16, because his family hated him. They treated Sirius like a second son. Though Sirius stayed in the Potter Cottage for only a year, eventually using money inherited from his uncle, Alphard Black, to buy his own flat, the Potter always welcomed him over for Sunday dinner thereafter. Death and post-mortern James later married the Muggle-born witch, Lily Evans, in around 1978-1979. Shortly after their son's wedding, both Fleamont and Euphemia (who were advanced in age) succumbed to Dragon Pox, dying within days of each other. However, they had presumably died happy, for they have had the satisfaction of living long enough to see their son settled in life and married to a fine young woman. With their deaths, James inherited the invisibility cloak that had been passed down through the Potter family for many generations, and the considerable Potter fortune (which enabled him and his wife to lead a comfortable but all too brief life). Fleamont's and Euphemia's deaths also meant that they did not meet their grandson, Harry Potter, who would be born on 31 July, 1980, nor did they realise tragedy would befall the Potter family soon thereafter. Since Harry was, himself, orphaned at a very young age, it soon became his heart's desire to meet his family. When, in 1991, he glimpsed into the Mirror of Erised, Harry saw his grandparents, on both his father's and his mother's side, among a number of other relatives he had never met. Appearances * ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' * ''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' * ''Potioneer of Sleekeazy Hair: The Cure for Boils'' * ''Potioneer of Sleekeazy Hair: The Swelling Solution'' * ''Potioneer of Sleekeazy Hair: The Antidote to Uncommon Poisons'' * ''Potioneer of Sleekeazy Hair: The Wit-Sharpening Potion'' * ''Potioneer of Sleekeazy Hair: The Invigoration Draught'' * ''Potioneer of Sleekeazy Hair: The Draught of Living Death'''' Parts 1 and 2'' * ''Silver Blood'' * ''Fathomless Fears'' * ''Masquerade'' * ''Serpens Sub Rosa'' * ''Schisms and Stone'' * ''Horcrux Hunt'' * ''The Elder Wand and the Prisoner of Nurmengard'' * ''The Marauders Map: Spinner's End'' * ''The Marauders Map and the Whomping Willow'''' '' * ''The Marauders Map: The Durmstrang Robes'' * ''The Marauders Map: The Haunting of Lupin'' * ''The Marauders Map: Sectumsempra'' * ''The Marauders Map: The Transfiguration Courtyard'' * ''The Marauders Map: Dragonpox'' Category:Potter Family Category:Males Category:Gryffindors Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Hogwarts students